


Community/Jonathan Creek Cross-over(or, The Illusionist

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, 20th Century CE RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: When the theatre had an Illusionists’ Strike(trust me, this happened once, when I was young and about to see some magic show), popular illusionist Hershel Frye disappeared without a trace. Can it be an illusion not yet converted, or is it something else?After the excitement and all that after the Double Life adventure, something else happened. And that was when Arthur Conan Doyle finally understood the pros and cons of being friends with an illusionist.





	Community/Jonathan Creek Cross-over(or, The Illusionist

_Chapter 1: Clairvoyants(or, WHAT?!)_

 

It was a relatively calm day at the Doyle estate, and a group of people were at said place, chatting about what they discovered. 

 

  “Haha, seems like there is a possibility of de-aging if you’ve got a painting!” Bertram Fletcher “Bertie” Robinson was saying; then looked at Oscar Wilde and smirked. “OK, no need to spill the beans because we know already!” 

 

  Oscar Wilde, the notorious Irish native, who was a novelist, playwright, LGBT Community founder, poet, etc, wasn’t even listening to what Bertie implied. 

  “OK, judging from what you said, you haven’t really gotten over the fact that the urban legend was actually just something a coupla cracked adults made up.” he said back, looking up from whatever he was doing. 

  Next to him on the couch of Arthur Conan Doyle’s estate’s living quarters, P.G.Wodehouse agreed. 

  “Oscar, that isn’t surprising,” he said back, causing Bertram to crack up and Oscar snapping at him to get out of there. “Bertram has this tendency to mix up reality and fiction.” 

  Both of them smiled smugly at mentioned person until he became flustered. 

  “Trust me when I say this, Oscar and Plum, you’ll so regret it when I tell Arthur!” then he left. 

 

  Meanwhile, outside in the garden of Arthur’s mansion in suburban London, Robert Louis Stevenson and Reginald “Reggie/Reg” Turner were taking a walk around the rose bushes, as the latter was talking about all things aesthetic, when they noticed Bertram. 

 

  “What ho, Robert and Reg!” said person greeted them, trying to be enthusiastic but failing. 

  Reginald grinned. “So you’ve finally finished your soul-searching with Pelham and Oscar, eh?” 

  And Robert said, “you can never be too careful.” 

 

  Bertie willed himself not to collapse, since he was still thinking about the epic humiliation he faced when he suggested the fact that double-life is only present in fiction, despite the fact that the portrait of the popular illusionist, Hershel Frye, refused to not age and making Hershel as young as heck. 

 

  “I told them that Hershel’s portrait actually could age, but they were like, ‘oh, Bertie, you know that’s fiction, don’t you?’” he said, trying to impersonate his friends. “I tell you, Robert and Reg, Hershel _does_ have a portrait in the attic!” 

  Reginald smirked at Robert. “I told you, din’t I?” he beamed, with Robert cracking up, “he’s convinced already!” 

  And to Bertram, who was on the verge of pulling his hair out in frustration, he said kindly, “you know that Hershel’s an illusionist, don’t you? That he and Houdini works together? Like Adam and Jonathan in _Jonathan Creek_? They created the illusion and made you think that double life is possible!” 

  Bertram sighed. Seems like he needs to have more proof that double life isn’t fiction. 

 

OOOOO 

 

  When Arthur Conan Doyle finally got back to his mansion later that afternoon, this time with Oscar, Reginald, and Pelham trekking around his garden, he was in a frenzy to find Bertram. 

 

  “Whoa, whoa, slow down!” said Reginald when Arthur stumbled towards them, “what’s the rush?” 

  “I have to find Bertram, _now_!” the latter cried, his eyes wide and unbelieving, while trying to get his breath back. “Where the heck _is_ he anyways???” 

  The three trekkers looked at each other. “Ummmm, am I the only one who thinks Bertie is psychic?” mumbled Plum at last. 

  Arthur glared at them. “It’s important!” he shouted, “you understand that there’s this show tonight?! I need him!” 

  “Chill, he’s in the living quarters,” said Oscar, after elbowing both Reginald and Plum, because both were getting close to cracking up. “Also, he —” 

  “Right, tell me during dinner!” said Arthur immediately and rushed towards the main door of the mansion. 

 

  Meanwhile, Bertram was playing magic with Arthur’s cat. 

  “I’m telling you, Siara, due to the shouting outside, someone is bound to burst in any minute now,” he said, after finally putting his equipment away, “I think it’s either Robert or Plum.” 

  Apparently none of the two answers were correct because all of a sudden, Arthur Conan Doyle bursted in, after the door crashed open. 

 

  Siara zoomed out of Bertram’s arms in shock, and said person was just as startled. 

  “Oh, my god, Art, what’s going on?” he asked, getting concerned. 

  “I _FINALLY_ found you!” gasped Arthur, “listen,” he finally calmed down, albeit temporarily, “Harry’s _so_ unreliable today — according to him, Hershel disappeared after yesterday’s rehearsal, and their illusion performance is around this week! Which day, not sure yet. We have to find Hershel, Bertram, and only we can!” 

 

  Bertie couldn’t believe it. That was news indeed. How could Hershel disappear into thin air, when both he and Harry were…? 

  “Hershel _what_?” he yelled, even more surprised than Arthur himself. “How the heck could he even vanish? Now this is totally something to tell the others!” 

 

  Arthur did break the news to Pelham during dinner that evening, when he proposed that he and Bertram go over to the theatre. 

  What was also expected was Plum, Oscar, and Robert’s mind-blown expressions that Bertram loved. 

  “I _told_ you, din’t I?!” he shouted excitedly, after they finished their evening meal. “I told y’all that double life is possible!” 

 

  Oscar closed his eyes and Plum cracked up. That was what they get for judging Bertram Robinson way too early. 

 

OOOOO 

 

  The theatre was, as expected, in full lock-down mode, with no one allowed in and no one allowed out. Because of that fact, Arthur had to tell the guards that he was expected by Harry Houdini. 

 

  The theatre was in full confusion mode and slight panic mode, with plenty of audiences wondering what the heck was going on. But still, despite the atmosphere, said place was still aesthetic enough that Arthur and Bertram were glad that they made the aesthetes hold the fort back at the mansion. 

 

  They met Harry near the auditorium where magic shows and illusions were performed. 

  “Why, Art, you’re finally here!” cried the American when he spotted Arthur and Bertram. “Interesting that the guards allowed you in!” 

 

  Both Arthur and Bertram rolled their eyes in exasperation, before the former recovered first. 

  “OK, the lock-down was for looking for Hershel, isn't it?” 

  Harry’s eyes dimmed. “Yes,” he said, “well, I’d better tell you what happened. It was the mirror illusion, and I was trying to get Hershel to make sure it doesn’t have any faults, when he simply disappeared after we had a small banter about said illusion. When I opened the cabinet, he wasn’t there. I then was in a complete panic before telling the stage managers about it.” 

  Bertram grinned. “Haha, Arty!” he beamed, rubbing his hands together, “you know that there’s another mystery on our hands! And the fact that we couldn’t wait to crack it!” 

  “A mystery, kinda true,” agreed Harry, “so please, we need people looking for Hershel, and that’s how come there’s this freaky lock-down.” 

  Bertram beamed at Arthur. Another weird adventure that is Sherlock Holmes approved! 

 

  “Can’t wait!” he cried when he and Arthur were on the way back to the Doyle estate. “If I knew that I’d have awesome mystery solving adventures I’d also write more about it!” 

  Arthur couldn’t believe it. OK, so now they’re going to be all _Jonathan Creek_ if they tell the others! 

 

o.o.o.o.o 

 

End chapter 1 

 

  _A/N: Sorry because it’s extremely cracked!_


End file.
